My One and Only
by Zoleth
Summary: The loss of his family is only the beginning of a horrible road of life for Takuya. Rated for Yaoi, Lime, Violence, Language and Death. Takouji
1. Chapter One

****

Note: Yes, I have quite a few of my stories and ideas waiting for me to write them – and I will. I'm out of Takouji fics to read, and that is my current obsession… so I'll now have some time to write from my normal reading time. And I'll write. This is more than likely my first digimon story that I started and have centered in the Real World.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just write a bit about it. This story is rated R for violence (semi-graphic), lime; adult themes… stuff like that.

My One and Only

__

By: Zoleth

__

Isn't it funny how the human mind, body and soul work together and yet so much is not known about them? How do they work? Scientists say they know, but in reality they can only guess as to how everything works. They know only a tiny percentage of the whole truth and half of what they call 'truth' are in fact falsehoods created to make an explanation for the unknown. Maybe it was meant to be that way – after all, who'd want someone to be able to figure out how to copy the horrors known as the human feelings.

Feelings. There's something no one can say they don't have. Anger, aggravation, curiosity, wonder, amazement and the two that are dominant above the rest – fear and love. Fear is something all humans have, whether they deny it or not. Fear is a necessity for a human, whether we believe so or not. After all, fear is what brought about great things. Great and horrible sometimes, but great nonetheless. Fear was what prompted man to attack other men. It is what brought war, which in turn brought different stages of production and adaptation. It is what prompted humans to research the wonders of life, to try and find and answer to everything. It has no opposite – some may say courage is something of one, but how can you be courageous if you feel no fear. Courage isn't lack of fear, but rather coping with it and challenging it. Fear stands alone.

Love is the one thing no man can make any explanation for. It is what women feel for the child even before they exit the womb. It is what God feels for all his creations. It is something that is not within any man's control. Throughout history stories have been written about love and what people did for it. It is something children giggle about, and fathers to run into burning homes. Humans can feel it for all creatures – which is shown with how people care for their pets. It too has no opposite. Some say hate is that, but if you think about it that's wrong. Both love and hate stand-alone – for you can love, or not love… but there is no way you can go negative with it.

Yet, despite all the good it does it is also the thing the causes the most mental anguish and suffering in the world. It can be the greatest strength, and the greatest weakness. It can make humans go beyond the limits of their body to accomplish a task, but can also affect their decisions so dramatically that the condemn themselves. When a person finds that the person they can love cannot love them back, for one of many reasons, they can find themselves in a living hell… kind of like the one I'm living in now…

Aw… forget it. I don't even know why I'm writing this – not like someone is going to read it… damn, I'm stopping my hand from writing any more now.

I frowned at the journal that sits on the desk in front of me, open to the second-to-last page. It was a large journal, and while my handwriting wasn't the smallest, it was still small enough to provide room in one journal for four years of entries. Wouldn't have lasted this long had those four years not consisted of doing practically the same thing every day and night. I heaved a sigh and looked at the clock on the old, wooden desk. 7:47 PM… ten minutes until work.

Ten minutes is quite a bit for me, at least it seems so when doing nothing. So I do something – flip to the front of my journal and start to read.

__

Day One,

Wow… I'm writing in a journal. If any of my old friends were to catch me, I'd have to kill myself… okay, bad thing to say considering all that has happened. Sorry. Oh. Right, you don't know what has happened… but why do you care anyway? You're journal. Well, maybe you just want your pages filled, huh? Well, I can and will do that.

Right now I'm sitting here in the dirt, in the middle of the park by where I use to live. I say use to because now all there is there is a pile of ashes – ashes that include those of my mother, father and younger brother. Mine should be there too… or none of ours. But I wasn't there. I had run out – my father had gotten very angry when I tried to ask his advice about my 'love life,' or lack of one. Why'd he get mad? Well, I'm guessing he didn't like the idea of having a son who had feelings for two people.

Normally that'd be fine, but in my case it was different. See, one of the people I felt 'pulled' or 'attracted' to was a guy. I guess that makes me bisexual, but I don't care. Father did. He got mad enough to hit me. I ran then. I stayed the night at Tomoki's. His parents were nice enough not to ask why I was coming over so late. When I got back home the next morning, I found the ashes. Ashes as well as cops and firemen.

It seems that me not being there for the fire was 'suspicious' and that the neighbors hearing arguing gave them cause to believe I started the fire. Can you believe that? Them thinking I did it. The idiots. To make a long story short enough people knew me well enough to say I didn't, couldn't, do it to make them lay off. Next thing I know they tell me they are shipping me off to another city, to find me a new 'home'.

Fuck that. I ran, and now here I am. Takuya Kanbara, fugitive from Child Services.

----

Day Seven,

I can't stay at my friends' houses anymore. Their parents, no matter how nice, all know that I am now a 'runaway.' So now I'm stuck with a few hundred yen and my clothes, I guess. Not the many of my friends like me any more. My best friend, Kouji, happens to be the guy I fell 'pulled' to. After all our adventures in the Digital World, I never thought he'd go all cold on me again. I was wrong.

I told him that I liked him last night. Him, being Kouji, figured out what I meant quick. His fist hit me almost as quick. It still hurts, my jaw. He told me we weren't friends anymore. That I should never talk to him again. All because I told him the truth. Damnit, why couldn't I like someone understanding and with a weak punch… like Kouichi, for example. He'd have talked to me about it. But no. I have to like Mr.I-punch-whatever-tries-to-love-me. Bastard. Anyway, I gotta go. Someone's coming.

Hey, I'm back. Guess what? I've got a place to stay, along with a job. This American, a mister James Burol, owns a restaurant. He says he has a place below it where he has a few extra rooms. If I work there, he'll give me a room, food and good pay. Isn't this great!?

I look at the clock once more. 8:03. Well, if the bell doesn't ring on time it's not my fault. I continue to read.

__

Day Nine,

__

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm such a fucking idiot… again; I have great choice of words. Fucking. Yep. As it turns out, good ole' James' restaurant is only open until 7:30 PM. His other business is open after that. What business is that? The one I work for – his underage whore house.

Hard to believe that a man can have cops eat at his restaurant by day, and by night take money from various men and let the fuck one of his ten underage whores. Turns out one of his was killed by a customer, and so he needed a new one. That's me. From what I was told, all of us are the same. No close family left, had been on the streets when James picked us up, and brought us here. We're kept in the basement, which is soundproof, all day. We get meals, get to play games, or watch TV. But at night we are all fucked, and from what I've felt, it's usually hard.

It hurt still. Last night the 'boss', as I'm supposed to call James, decided to 'show' me what the rest of my teenage life would be like. And it hurt like hell. I'm only 13 for crying out loud. This isn't right… I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. For two hours he 'showed' me what was expected of me, and what will happen if I don't do it.

Why do I trust people so easily? Kouji said I was naive… maybe he was right. I should have saw something like this happening…I was stupid, though… Why is this

---

I don't get the read anymore as the bell above the door to my room goes off twice. "New 'client'," I mutter as I stand from my seat, wiping the tears from my face as I move to the edge of my neatly folded bed. It's been three years since I came here, and most of that time has been spent in this same room. I could move across it in pitch black. A ceiling light is dimly lighting the room. No lamp – that'd be an object that could be used as a weapon. Which is bad.

A knock comes to the door and I sigh slightly. Usually, if they don't just barge in, it's one of those middle-aged men with a wife and ego problems. Shy and collected until you get them going, then they get dangerous. You'd be amazed by how much a 'whore' could tell you about one person just by seeing them, or even hearing their footsteps.

I stand and walk over to the door, silently opening it and stepping back to the wall, allowing my new client to step into the room. I don't take time to look at him before shutting the door. "If you have any idea what you want, go ahead and tell me. It'll save some time."

The voice that answers sounds, to my surprise, young. "Just do what you're paid to do and pleasure me, you whore." Young does not mean nice. I withhold a sigh and turn to my new client, my right arm going to his right shoulder before I bring my body around him so I have him in something close to a hug.

As my right hand draws itself across his back my left goes to his chest. Seconds later my mouth is on his. Okay, so I'm a bit quick. But hey, he's the one who came in late. All is going well until I look into his blue eyes. I would know them anywhere, even if it has been three years since I saw them.

Immediately both my hands drop and I take a step back in shock. He seems to do likewise.

"Kouji?"

"Takuya!?"

We say each other's names at the same time, and my mind goes into overdrive. Why me?

****

End Chapter One

****

Endnote: I tried to do this one a bit different than I usually do… like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note**: Okay. It's time for chapter two of 'My One and Only.' The first chapter was short, compared to what I normally write, so this one may satisfy people a bit more. Hopefully the beginning was to everyone's liking, excluding the fact of how… horribly sad it may have been. This chapter will fill in some things I left out, and have explanations. Including why the heck Kouji would go to a place like that. ;) Oh, and this style of writing is a new one for me, so sorry if it's a bit bad.

Reviewers:

Dannys-girl-im-taken - I have to agree. Poor Takuya. And fluff? How could I go without? Though you may have to wait a bit longer for it. Thanks!

Dragi – Is this soon enough for your liking? And thanks a bunch!

Celestra – *nods* It's very sad how that happens; and though it may be and over-used excuse, I do feel that showing real life situations such as this in a story, fictional or not, is important. It's sad how the real world works sometimes. Thanks for the review.

* * *

_My One and Only, chapter 2_

_By: Zoleth_

Day 76,

It's hard to keep track of how long it's been since I was putdown here. I haven't seen real sunlight in months, and time isn't really something we worry about. The 'boss' said that he's going to give us clocks so we know when to be 'ready'. Kami, I know that I wasn't perfect, but do I – does anyone – deserve this? I never cried much in my life… never. I was too proud. But what do I have to be proud about now? I have nothing.

Sure, I have some new friends. Hell, who wouldn't become friends with people you lived in a basement with for months? But they are all as broken as I feel. I tell myself every night that the cops will be coming. That some guy who came here got mad at Burol and turned him in, and that I'd get out of here soon. But after so long of telling myself that, it's hard to believe.

I've got some regular 'clients' now. Maybe that's something to be proud about. That some people want me enough to actually come back to me. Unlike some who don't even want to see me…not all of them are bad. Sometimes they don't even do anything to me, just sit on the bed and talk like I'm some shrink. And when they do stuff, it isn't rough or anything… gods, I can't believe I just wrote that…

I'm not sure if it is just me, or the rest of the world that is going crazy. More than likely just me, but I like to tell myself that it is the whole world – makes me feel better. I'm not too sure when it all started, but for years now my life has been like a dream. Me, just sitting down for the ride while everything passes me by. Maybe it's the fact that once in my life I meant something – I did some good, had unbelievable adventures… and now I'm a normal person, without any twenty foot-tall monsters with huge hammers attacking me at random.

So, call me an addict if you want. Not my fault I was chosen to save a few worlds, and then get back for dinner. I'm thankful for what happened… but why did it have to be taken away from us. Put a bunch of kids in an environment that they learn to love, then throw them out of it.

Not that I'm not grateful. I learned I had a brother, made friends for the first time in my life, and got rid of an ice-cold attitude. Not like any of it matters, though. That didn't really last long. Only a few years. I once again have that ice-cold attitude and no friends.

I have my brother, though. And that's what matters, right? Family is all that you can trust. Well, most of the time. It's been years since I spoke to any of my old friends that I made in the Digital world. Kouichi updates me on how they are doing sometimes, but that's about all I find out about them. I'm different from them. I don't need friends to betray me. Not like **he** did.

He just disappeared after the day he told me he liked me, and good riddance. I don't need a friend like that. I thought I had normal friends at once and then he goes and turns… like that. I didn't need friends before, and he showed me why. Sometimes I wonder though… what happened.

Arg! No, I don't care what happened to him. I don't need him. Kouji Minamoto needs no one. He doesn't worry for anyone but his brother who-

"Kouji!"

I blink and shake my head quickly, taking myself from my thoughts as I turn towards one Mr. Kenji Kamito. "What?" I practically spit out.

"You fuck! Get your money counted, cause we're almost there. Remember, it's 11,000 yen - I'll get it down to 9,000 for ya, since my uncle owns the place. Just remember to hook me up with that guy you know about those converters, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… just drive." I mutter while I pull out my wallet. Kenji is a 'jack of all trades.' He's the one at school who can get you whatever you want. I work with him sometimes. Not with schoolwork, of course. Tonight he has decided to take me to what he calls the 'fun house.' It's really a whorehouse, from what he told me. Normally I wouldn't step near the place, but right now I don't care. It's too late for me to back down, anyway. If I do, I'll have a crowd of guys with guns after me. So I'll just go with it. It's a fuck anyway, isn't it?

Okay, so I'm still a virgin. But hell, I can't not do this. Maybe I'll only go so far with the bitch. Oh, idiot's speaking again…

"… you're lucky. I told my uncle to save the best for ya. Trust me on that – I've tasted the merchandise, and there's no better one you can get. My first fuck, ya know. Even after a few years, he's still tight as you coul-"

"He?" My voice is colder than it was just a few minutes ago. Now, maybe I should have asked for a few more details before I agreed to this. He? Fuck.

"Yeah, he, you idiot. I told you that the place was a 'Boy Fun House' – that means they have boys. Nice ones, too. This one, his name-"

"I don't want to fucking know his name, and I'm not going to a male whore house!" I **am** a bit touchy on this subject.

"Hey, cool it. Not like there's much difference. You're the one who's going to be doing the fucking, not the bitch. It's all the same, really. Trust me, I'm not gay either. A good blowjob and fuck is hard to find, though. And trust me, he can give one. Just go with it. You'll like it." Okay, if this were one of those cheesy American cartoons, I'd have steam coming out of my ears. Before I can speak anymore, though, the car stops.

"Here we are, dude. Now come on, we gotta go around to the back. We're already late."

And thus, five minutes later, I find myself walking down a carpeted hallway, my only companion being the sounds of banging, moaning and light screams coming through the walls. This sickens me… but I do have to do it. Kenji is right, anyway. It'll be me doing the stuff. Not like I'm going to fall in love with a whore.

I stop at the door numbered A-9. My body stiffens as I reach to knock on the door. I hear movement inside after a few moments before the door swings open and I'm able to see into the dimly lit room. I step in, my eyes only briefly looking at the one who I paid for. Briefly because I don't want him to see the look of shock on my face.

He looks my age! Didn't Kenji say he'd been here for a few **years**? My mind is racing now. The kid must have been here since he was barely a teenager. His speaking interrupts my thoughts, "If you have any idea what you want, go ahead and tell me. It'll save some time." His voice is young, not real deep yet not high, either. Signs of puberty…

"Just do what you're paid to do and pleasure me, you whore." I answer with the first cold phrase that comes to mind. Shit. Why do I have to be such an ass? Well, it does come natural… I surpass a shiver as I feel his hand on my back. No. Don't like it…

He's quick, that's for sure. His hands are now touching me more than I've let anyone else touch me in years. My body stiffens and my eyes go slightly wide and his mouth covers my own. I get the first good look at his face – slender, tanned… my inspection halts as his eyes open, and my own lock with his own brown ones, tinted slightly red from the dim light. Those eyes…

I've seen those eyes before. I know those eyes so well. But… it can't be… I step back just as he does the same.

"Kouji?"

"Takuya!?"

I say his name just as he says mine. My God, I feel faint.

_(ended)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End of chapter?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am I that evil?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_(continued)_

"What are you doing here?" He's the one who speaks first, after what seemed like an eternity.

I don't answer for a few minutes, and he truly doesn't look like he wants an answer. In fact, he is looking more like a cornered rat by the second. I take the time to look him over. He's wearing little clothing – a pair of short, knee-high pants, a tee shirt that only covers his chest, exposing his finely toned sto… Okay, I did not just think that. My eyes move back to his face.

"I think that **I** should be asking **you** that question, Takuya." My voice holds no more surprise, like it did when I called his name. Instead, it cold again. I'm straining to keep it that way, yes. "After-all, I'm not the one who is working in a whore house."

I don't know where that came from. I really don't. I just… came. Just like Takuya's fist that is about to hit me…

Ouch.

Takuya can hit hard. Very hard. The sudden pain in my face is enough to prove that, and the point that I'm now on the ground. Even all my self-defense training couldn't have helped me dodge that. When I look back up, on hand cradling my chin, it's to see an angry Takuya with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Endnote**: I hope that chapter was to your liking. My plans are to have about five to six chapters. Hopefully I can make it that far and keep the story interesting. And though the fic is very sad right now, I promise that there will be a few happy moments. Happiness can't come without some pain and suffering, at least not in anything but the ideal world. Also, the chapters will get longer, just that these first two were sort of introductory.

I want to make this clear: I don't like any of the 'sad' situations I put these characters in. I can hardly believe that I can even write these situations myself, whether they are written bad or not. I thank all previous reviewers and hope for more. Until next update: Seeya!

I used a converter: It's roughly 100 US dollars.

I know, he shouldn't have a tan, but I'll get to that.

Zoleth's Random Digimon Rambling:

(Today's muses: _Season popularity_)

Heh-heh. I decided to take some muses of my own and place them at the bottom of my chapters – I'll have at least one to each of my stories, maybe more. I have muses on each theme I write about, and I want to get them out some way. What follows may be contradictory and you may not agree with it. If you don't, I ask that you keep any flaming of it away from the reviews. This has nothing to do with my stories, just my own thoughts that come while reading fanfiction and watching/reading about certain subjects.

Muses start here.

When Digimon first started it had one major competition; Pokemon. People often said one was a copy from the other, but those claims were beat down easily. The differences were too astounding to compare the two. After a few short months on air, Digimon became one of the favorites.

The first season was a spear head for the second, whose popularity started high and rose with a vengeance. Introduction of new, interesting characters to add to the old made many heads turn. The new situations were attractive and not over-done, as is seen in many animes such as digimon. By the time of the last few episodes of season two were coming around, Digimon's fan base was, to say the least, huge.

But with the last episodes of season two it was like an arrow through that same fan base. Bluntly, the characters who fans came to love were put into adulthood in two episodes, marking that the characters would not be used as main parts in future seasons. Not to mention the fact that few liked how their favorite characters ended up growing up. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. Quite a few fans practically turned their backs on digimon then and there, refusing the watch as new characters of season three were introduced.

That didn't mean all the fans were gone. Though many were, a lot stayed and watched as the Tamers had their own adventure. Popularity started to rise again, though it never quite made it to the point it was once at. With the fourth season, more fan were lost. Some gained. But even the adventures on Trailmon and Legendary Spirits could not get digimon to its old peak.

This was one of the reason digimon was then discontinued. But that was only on the TV – only on video. In the minds of the fans, digimon still lives. After season four ended, Digimon did not. It only began. Many of the fans that had stopped watching after season two started to watch episodes of the last two seasons. Many who hadn't seen any seasons started watching. Digimon's current fan base is unknown. It will stay like this indefinitely. But I can say that the fan base is as large as it was at the end of the fourth season, if not larger. Digimon fans are still out there, that much is easy to see just by looking at the fanfiction for this anime, most written after all four seasons were over, and though declining slightly, it is still coming.

Next time: Characters throughout the seasons.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Note: I'm so sorry! I should have had chapter three up by now, but Real Life has been a bch. I appologise. Lots of stuff happening. Had to have knee surgery yesterday, and despite the warnings of 'stay off it for a week', I'm going on vacation up north next week. Meaning no updates after this one until the 5th. And this one isn't even a real chapter, just a few 'journal' (Guy slang for diary) entries. I'm so sorry, but it's all I could get out for now. I can promise that I'll still be writing while I'm gone, so I'll just have to type what I finish and upload after I get home.

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, we'd have more/longer seasons and more seasons with out favorite characters.

---

_Day 123,_

I never use to write, you know. I was always the one who found better things to do. I kind of wish I did write before, now. It's a great way to let out your emotions without knocking someone into the wall.

James 'got rid of' one of the other 'workers' last night. He got too old for this place, according to James. My guess is that he was either sold or killed… and though the former isn't that good, I hope that happened. He can't let him go into public, cause then he'd tell about this place. Prolly what'll happen to me…slave until I die.

Day 584,

I've read through this journal. It seems I repeat myself quite a bit, and don't notice when I write. Maybe I have a memory problem. Maybe a tumor that will spread quickly and kill me soon. I'm too much of a coward to take my own life. Go figure. I save the world by going against a fallen Angel and his minions, and I'm afraid to kill myself.

---

****

Endnote: This is it till the 5th of July. Again, I'm sorry. I do, though, promise a few chapters between the 5th and 7th, and more to come quickly after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own digimon, just write a bit about it. This story is rated R for violence (semi-graphic), lime; adult themes… stuff like that.

**My One and Only**

_By: Zoleth/Kylin83_

_Day 247, _

_I don't know how I'm one of the only sane ones down here, but I am. It's been almost a year now since I ran away and started writing. Sometimes… things… people, seem so far away. People from my past, my old life... It feels like I'm in a dream. Or, perhaps, my old life was a dream? Perhaps it was all created by my mind to erase the pain and abuse of my early childhood? Maybe…_

_Oy, I'm stupid, I know. That's not true – everything was, and is still, real. I'm sure that everyone looked for me for a while and then gave up. Perhaps a few of them had a cry over me… I miss them, so much. My friends, my classmates… but most of all, my family. I miss them so much. I think, sometimes, that this is all happening to punish me. God perhaps is punishing me for being responsible for my family's deaths. Sure, I wasn't there… but what if I had been? Would they have lived? Mom, dad… Shinya – they didn't deserve what happen. They had never done anything wrong – it was all my fault!_

_----  
_

_Day 92, _

_Well, it's been almost three months since I was put down here. Three whole months. The others, some of them have been here for years. We get to spend time together during the day, in what we call the den. While we all have our own "private" rooms, there is one room in the basement – it's open, and decently sized, too. We have a kitchen (but nothing is hooked up except for the refrigerator). We have paper plates and bowls, and two times a day leftover food is brought down for us. Once after the breakfast is served us stairs and once when they close down. But we either have to eat quickly, or wait until our… time is over for the night. Anyway…_

_The den has a few couches, a TV and a few game systems. A DVD player, too. There are also a few book shelves, filled. So we do have stuff to do. Sometimes, to make up for the school we are missing, we watch an educational show. Otherwise, it's all animated for us. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is my favorite right now. We never miss an episode. We also have a gym, sort of. It's in the den, too. A fun machines – one for running, a few for lifting weights and stuff like that. Not much, but each of us gets our share of physical activity. There is also a room with two tanning beds. Some of us are required to use them regularly. Hajime and I were tanning yesterday. He was the first one of the others and was here before me to befriend me. He came to my room when I wouldn't come out. Brought me food, comfort… He is the strongest of everyone down here. He's handled everything well. He was also the first of my fellows down here I was "pair with." He we the most gentle of anyone I had been with. We've been paired twice. Second time was with James, the owner, there. He said he might tape us the next time – he liked how we looked together…_

_----  
_

_Day 132,_

_Ever since James got rid of Jaben I could not think straight. I needed out. I don't want to die with my last memory being some middle aged, sweaty man fucking my. I don't know if I could… well, I've worked out a plan. It's been in the back of my mind, I just needed to work the kinks out and wait. Here's what I plan: I have a few guys who come to my room once a week. One of them, a guy named Ken, doesn't desire sex as much as he does company. He just wants to talk – get stuff off his chest. We always have sex after and while he talks, and he pays well enough for James to let him take a few hours of my time. Thing is, I spend about fifteen minutes of that time doing nothing because Ken is asleep. He passes out after each time we finish. _

_About a month ago he told me that he can't cook or clean or any of that. He was never taught, and his wife did it before they separated. So now he was a maid come in each day and take care of everything. She cleans, cooks one meal a day and, twice a week, and washes his laundry. I figure that I might be able to sneak a note of some sort into his clothing and maybe – just maybe – this maid will be able to help. Next time he comes I'm going to do. I will get out of here… I hope._

_----  
_

_Day 20, _

_I really want out of here… I just want to go home. I want my mother. I miss her – her cooking, her smile… I need her now. If she was here, she'd take care of me… I just… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel… I want to get out… but I want to cry all the time, even more. I… I thought about Kouji last night. I thought about him when the man was taking me. I tried to picture that it was Kouji and that he was making love with me, like I've imagined two people who are in love would… but no. He hates me now. He hates me, and my whole family is dead. Gone… forever. _

-------

**Note**: Wow. It has been… five years. FIVE years! I – AM – SO – SORRY. I hate it when people use all caps, by the way. However, I felt that it was needed to convey how I felt. I just… I dunno. Lost all thought about writing. Not until a few days ago did I feel the urge to write again. So… I did. I don't have story content – that is, present date to the story's plot. I do have some more journal entries that I still had typed up. It took me a little while to read over them and decide if everything worked. I figured that I should get these out ASAP, so as to give a heads-up for the coming chapters. And I promise that the story will get a little off the angst side – but sadly, there is not much else to focus on with the journal entries, and that's all that have been in chapters three and four, now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also, note that these were suppose to be separated and in different chapters, not together. All of this emotion wasn't supposed to hit you all at once, and for that I am sincerely sorry.

**P.S. **Please review, of course. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note, 4/8/2013:

Okay. So, I never got far with this fanfic. I had a story laid out. I did. Not only that, but I feel it was moving well when I was writing it. Sadly, though, RL killed it for me. It has been almost 9 years since I published this, and Digimon is something I have not kept up with in that time.

My knowledge of the characters Takuya and Kouji has dissipate, even if my love for them has not. It would be a horrible thing to just quit the story, though... so, here's the deal: I will put this on the back-burner. It is the only one of my old stories I am keeping around (I had more), and after I get a few of my other ideas out there and going, I'll see if I desire to finish this. I might try to adapt it to a different fandom/pairing that is more current for me _(Killua/Gon from HxH, anyone?)_, but that'll be a final resort.

Let me know if you want me to continue, maybe? I likely would rewrite it a bit, too... Anyway, just wanted to put an update out.

Thanks!

_~Zoleth_

**_(also, someone tell me how to make this doc manager stop taking out the spacing I put between my lines! It even destroys my html when I do it manually!)_**


End file.
